


Twelve Days of Cobra Kai-mas

by Rynnsama



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Anthology, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Ficlets, Gen, M/M, holiday fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama
Summary: An anthology of ficlets to get into the spirit of the season! Each chapter is it's own story, none of them are meant to connect to one another. Varying pairings, AUs, & timelines.





	1. Santa's Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Johnny get stuck taking a sibling to see Santa at the mall.

“You _promised_!”

Bobby looked slowly between both his sister and his best friend.

“I know, Em’, but can’t we just do it next time? It's already getting late and we've still got practice!” he pleaded while he was certain Johnny had no desire whatsoever to waste his time in an hour long Santa line. Bobby really hadn't thought much of the simple promise at the time when he had made it, but evidently it had meant quite a lot to his little sister who wasn’t about to let him worm his way out of the commitment with a simple bat of his puppy dog eyes and some smooth talking. 

“Yeah, c’mon, let's go already. You're too old to visit Santa anyways, Em. Just look at the line, it's all filled with babies…” Johnny’s voice chimed in dully as he glanced over at the Santa meet and greet area.

“No way.. check it out, Bobby! It’s her!” John suddenly cried out much to the siblings dual surprise. 

“Her who?” Bobby retorted flatly.

“That chick from the movie theater. Over there in the elf costume.” Johnny nodded towards the young woman as he elbowed Bobby lightly in the ribs.

“You _know_ one of Santa's helpers?” Emma stared up at him in wide eyed disbelief.

Bobby gave the blonde a swift kick and a glare before turning to his sister, “Uh, well, you know, sometimes Santa gets locals to help out because all the elves in the north pole are all really busy getting ready for Christmas…”

His sister nodded eagerly, naively accepting of the answer.

“Dude, she's like 12 and way too old for this bullshit…” Johnny whispered to him.

Bobby shrugged, “Hey, I'm not gonna’ be the one to burst her bubble, okay? That's someone else's job.” He hissed back.

Johnny cleared his throat. “You know what Emma, since Bobby’s being such a Grinch, I'll take you to go see Santa.”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “Wow. Throw me under the bus, _thanks_.” He quickly turned towards his sister; “Don't listen to him, he's only interested in that blonde wearing red and green.”

“Whatever,” Emma huffed as she grabbed Johnny's hand, “as long as I get to talk to the big guy.”

Bobby reluctantly followed along after them as he glanced at this watch and then the winding line of tiny tots and miserable looking parents in tow. At this rate they were going to miss out on practice just because Johnny wanted to try swinging for a girl who was clearly way out of his league.

The line probably took at least 20 minutes to get through but it had felt to Bobby more like hours, all the while Emma was prattling on and on about all the things she wanted to tell Santa while Johnny continued to drool over the curvy blonde in the pointy shoes.

When his mom had told him he needed to baby-sit his sister at the mall for the afternoon Bobby should have just told Johnny they’d hang out another day.

After all, Emma could be such a pain and Johnny was right, she _was_ getting far too old for this make believe kiddy stuff. Unfortunately, his parents hadn't quite dropped the _Santa's not real_ talk on her yet and the last thing Bobby wanted to do was upset his sister this close to the holidays.

“Well aren't you the prettiest Elf around,” Johnny smiled as they finally made their way up to the front of the queue. “Not to mention the tallest.”

The blonde girl offered a small, hesitant little laugh before turning to greet Emma, “Aw. Isn't that nice of your brother to bring you to see Santa?”

“Oh, he's not my brother,” Emma blurted outright, “He just thinks you’re cute and wanted an excuse to talk to you. Can I see Santa now?”

Johnny shot the little girl a dirty look, hissing her name while Bobby covered his mouth, trying desperately and failing to hold back a snicker.

The lady elf was laughing too as she quickly nodded, unable to speak as she guided Emma a few steps over to the man in Red.

“I'm Bobby, her REAL brother.” He smiled before motioning towards his totally embarrassed best friend, “And this impostor here is Johnny.”

“Nice to meet you,” The Elf said once she had finally gotten control of herself. “My name’s Ali, and I've got to say this is the weirdest way anybody has ever tried to flirt with me.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Johnny said with a roll of his eyes, avoiding making direct eye contact with her.

“I _told_ you it wouldn't take long!” Emma announced, apparently having finished her very important conversation about Christmas presents as she rejoined the group, beaming proudly.

Bobby wanted to point out that it wasn't the time _with_ Santa he had been worried about, more the time wasted in line, but the argument wasn't worth it he thought with a peek at his watch.

“If we go now, we can still make it for most of practice. We’ll still have fifty push ups to look forward to for being late but it’s better than missing it completely.” Bobby insisted as he took his sister by the hand and began to lead the way as the trio turned to leave.

“Johnny, wait!” Ali called after them.

The blonde turned to face her, meeting Ali’s beautiful brown eyes for the first time. She took his hand in earnest and began scribbling something down onto his palm with a pen.

“That’s my number, call me sometime.” She said to Johnny with a playful wink as she offered a little departing wave, her dress and boots jingling softly. “Have a Merry Christmas!”

As the two boys stared awestruck after Ali’s retreating form it was Emma who piped up first to effectively shatter the magical moment, both Johnny and Bobby shooting her a look as she huffed indignantly with her hands placed on her hips.

“Why’d he get a present, huh? I thought you said he was on the naughty list, Bobby!” Emma eyed her brother warily with a childish pout just as Johnny turned slowly towards his best friend, eyebrow arched.

Shit, did it just get colder in here?

“So, about that practice…” Bobby swallowed dryly, trying desperately to salvage the moment and hoped that his best friend would let him off easy. It was the holidays after all, goodwill towards men, peace on earth and all that holly jolly junk, right? 

Johnny’s lips slowly formed a small smirk as he placed a hand on his best friend’s shoulder.

“No Mercy.”


	2. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby has a special Christmas Eve delivery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Becca & Amy belong to Jules1980 and are featured in their story "A Careless Man's Careful Daughter". Go and check it out if you have time! Also includes nerdy Star Wars references.

He inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly. It was a moment he had been planning since Thanksgiving but it was nothing like he had imagined. It had been a year since they had started dating and he really liked Becca. So much in fact he had decided to enlist his brother’s help in picking out a gift for this Christmas as his friends had proved to be useless with each suggestion they had made.

Adam had told him to make it personal, that girls liked that kind of thing. And that’s what he did. He was sure she was going to love it. At least he had been sure of it before the tournament.

He bit his lip as he thought back only a few days. Everything had changed the moment that Sensei Kreese had asked him to take out Daniel. And Bobby had done it, just as he had been asked. And he regretted it. Every moment of it. Karate was over for him what with the disqualification and lifetime ban. He could never trust his Sensei again after what had happened with Johnny in the parking lot. Bobby wasn’t even sure he could look Kreese in the eye again.

And then there was Becca. In the past 5 days they had barely had a chance to talk. It wasn’t like he could really just walk over to the Kreese house to talk to her, the phone was also awkward too. The chances of her dad answering either were too high. With the holiday break in full swing, he didn’t have the chance to catch her at school.

So Bobby found himself out on a chilly Christmas Eve, tossing pebbles at a window like he had once before, praying to god that no one else would spot him outside.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the window opened, a familiar face greeting him.

“Bobby, what are you doing?”

“I came to see you! Can you come down?”

He watched as she bit her lip, a nervous tick she had.

“You know I can’t….” Becca hesitated.

“Then I guess I’m coming to you…”

Bobby eyed the trellis along the side of the house. A year ago it had held him. He held his breath as he scaled it once more.

Becca laughed when he finally reached her window.

“One of these days you’re going to break it.” She chided.

“Thank god it wasn’t tonight. Last thing anyone wants is to spend Christmas Eve in emergency.” Bobby winked.

“Speaking of Christmas Eve, shouldn’t you be at home spending it with your family?”

“I will, I just wanted to make sure you got this on time…” He reached into his pocket, pulling out the small wrapped box and showing it to her.

Becca blushed, tucking some strands of hair behind her ear, “I don’t have your present up here, I’d go get it but things are a little tense in the house so I don’t think I can grab it.”

His expression changed to one of worry.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah…”

He could tell she didn’t want to talk about it. That was fair, who wanted to dwell on those sorts of things during the holidays.

“How about us, are…” His mouth suddenly went dry and he tried to swallow, “Are we okay?”

There she was, biting her lip again.

“I don’t know, are we?”

He knew she had heard about what had gone on at the tournament, it was written on her face. But that was between him and Kreese, Becca had nothing to do with that.

“Well, I think you’re answer is inside this.” Bobby gave a coy smile as he handed the small gift box to her, leaning in to kiss her. The trellis gave a groan as he did so.

“Oh shit…”

Becca couldn’t help but laugh again, “I think that’s your cue to leave.”

Bobby chuckled in return, “You’re probably right. Let’s meet up soon, okay? Once things settle down after the holidays.”

Becca nodded and he stole a second kiss before starting to climb down.

“Merry Christmas, Becca.” He called softly.

\--

Becca studied the box, wondering what was in it as Amy barged into her room.

“What’s that?” her sister asked.

Becca gave her sister a look. “It’s a present, can’t you tell by the wrapping and bow?”

“Then why isn’t it under the tree with the rest of the presents?” Amy asked, crawling up on the bed beside her sister.

“Because it’s a  _ secret  _ present.” Becca laughed as she playfully poked her sisters side.

Amy giggled, moving away. “Are you gonna open it?”

Becca smiled, “I guess I should, shouldn’t I?”

It was a little weird having an audience as she pulled at the tape holding the paper together. She knew it was killing Amy to watch her carefully unwrap the box, the younger Kreese would have torn through the paper in seconds.

“ _ Becca _ !” She whined, earning a snicker from her older sister.

“It’s my gift, I’ll open it the way I want to.” Becca stated matter of factly. Besides, she knew Bobby would have put a lot of care into wrapping it, it didn’t feel right to just rip into it.

With the paper finally off, she took the lid off the box, a silver charm bracelet nestled safely in tissue paper. It was gorgeous.

“What is it?” Amy asked anxiously.

“It’s a bracelet…” Becca blushed as she studied it, holding it out for her sibling to inspect it.

“I... know..?” The younger girl read from an engraved charm, giving her a puzzled expression. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Becca bit her lip as she could feel her heart skip a beat. It meant that somehow, some way, things would work out the way they were supposed to.

“I told you, it’s a secret present. Only I’m allowed to know. Now get out of here, aren’t you supposed to be putting out milk and cookies?”

Becca lingered a little longer in her room. It really was a secret wasn’t it? Most people wouldn’t get the meaning at all.

“Love you Bobby.” Becca whispered before slipping the bracelet under her pillow for safekeeping, at least for now, before heading down to the living room to join the rest of her family.


End file.
